1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid handling processes and apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to new methods and apparatus for distributing the flow of fluid from a fluidic insert or oscillator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluidic inserts or oscillators are well known for their ability to provide a wide range of distinctive liquid sprays. The distinctiveness of these sprays is due to the fact that they are characterized by being oscillatory in nature, as compared to the relatively steady state flows that are emitted from standard spray nozzles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,002 (Stouffer & Bray) shows in its FIG. 5 one of the characteristic flow patterns that can be achieved with a fluidic oscillator. This fluidic oscillator is shown in the typical manner—that is, only some form of its top or bottom views is presented as it is assumed that it is essentially a two-dimensional device for which such views are sufficient to reveal the internal geometry of its fluid passages or fluidic circuit. Common features of such a fluidic circuit include: (a) a fluid source inlet, (b) at least one power nozzle configured to accelerate the movement of the fluid that flows under pressure through the insert, (c) a fluid pathway that connects the fluid source inlet and the power nozzle/s, (d) an interaction chamber downstream of the power nozzle and through which the fluid flows and in which the fluid flow phenomena is initiated that will eventually lead to the flow from the insert being of an oscillating nature, (e) feedback or control passages (see FIG. 5's indicia 18 and 19 which mark the entries to these feedback passages), and (f) a fluid outlet or throat from which the fluid exits the fluidic oscillator or insert.
Despite much prior art relating to the development of fluidic inserts and fluidic circuits, the nature of the housings or enclosures that surround fluidic inserts and the methods for mounting fluidic inserts had, until recently, changed only slowly over the years. Representative examples of the housings for fluidic inserts and the methods for mounting them are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,062,491, 7,014,131, 5,845,845, 6,464,150 and in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2004-0227021, 2004-0164189, 2006-0108442 and 2006-0043110, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
As fluidic inserts have continued to be used in more types of applications, the need has arisen to fabricate them and their housing so that they can be located in and incorporated into ever diminishing size spaces. Thus, the opportunity has arisen to re-examine and improve upon the technology involved in such fluidic inserts and the methods for mounting them.